Deep brain stimulation can be useful for treating a variety of conditions including, for example, Parkinson's disease, dystonia, essential tremor, chronic pain, Huntington's Disease, levodopa-induced dyskinesias and rigidity, bradykinesia, epilepsy and seizures, eating disorders, and mood disorders. Typically, a lead with a stimulating electrode at or near a tip of the lead provides the stimulation to target neurons in the brain. Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) or computerized tomography (“CT”) scans can provide a starting point for determining where the stimulating electrode should be positioned to provide the desired stimulus to target structures, such as neurons. To further refine the position, a recording lead with a recording electrode at or near the tip of the recording lead can be inserted into the brain of the patient to determine a more precise location. Typically, the recording lead is guided to the target location within the brain using a stereotactic frame and microdrive motor system.
As the recording lead is moved through the brain, the recording electrode is observed to determine when the recording electrode is near the target structures. This observation may include activating the target structures to generate electrical signals that can be received by the recording electrode. Once the position of the target structures is determined, the recording lead can be removed and the stimulating lead inserted. The object of this removal of the recording lead and insertion of the stimulating lead is to attempt to precisely locate the target structures. The precise insertion of the stimulating lead and positioning of the stimulating lead in the precise location indicated by the recording lead can be particularly difficult. In some instances, multiple insertions of the recording lead and stimulating lead may need to occur to properly position the stimulating electrode.